Wish Upon A Star
is the last song of Hi-5 from Series 8, of 2006. There was a remake in Series 13 of 2011. The song was dubbed in Spanish and Portuguese. Also present in the Philippines version from Series 2 in 2016. and in Hi-5 Indonesia in 2017. Lyrics When you wish upon a star Wonder and dream, make a wish be anything And when you wish upon a star Wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be. When you wish, when you wish, When you wish, when you wish upon a star. A ship that sails from place to place An astronaut in outer space A seed, a tree, a flower that grows and grows. I wonder what I'll be today Come with us and dream away. When you wish upon a star Wonder and dream, make a wish be anything And when you wish upon a star Wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be. When you wish, when you wish, When you wish, when you wish upon a star. A unicorn with wings of gold A dinosaur from times of old A wizard with a magic wand who looks like me. I wonder what I'll be today Come with us and dream away. When you wish upon a star Wonder and dream, make a wish be anything And when you wish upon a star Wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be. When you wish, when you wish, When you wish, when you wish upon a star. The world is full of wonders There's nothing you can't do Anything is possible When you believe in you. When you wish upon a star Wonder and dream, make a wish be anything And when you wish upon a star Wonder and dream, make a wish be anything you want to be. When you wish, when you wish When you wish, when you wish When you wish, when you wish When you wish, when you wish upon a star. When you wish, when you wish When you wish, when you wish upon a star. Spanish Lyrics Una estrella brillará Hoy tus deseos podrán cumplirse Y con las manos hazlo ya Hoy tus deseos van a cumplirse y serás feliz. Un deseo soñarás, soñarás Se hará pronto realidad. En un barco navegar Ser astronauta y explorar Y ver las flores como crecerán. ¿Qué es lo que vas a desear? Ven conmigo a soñar. Una estrella brillará Hoy tus deseos podrán cumplirse Y con las manos hazlo ya Hoy tus deseos van a cumplirse y serás feliz. Un deseo soñarás, soñarás Se hará pronto realidad. Como unicornio podrás volar Y como dinosaurio andarás Y un mago y su varita haciendo siempre así ¿Qué es lo que vas a desear? Ven conmigo a soñar. Una estrella brillará Hoy tus deseos podrán cumplirse Y con las manos hazlo ya Hoy tus deseos van a cumplirse y serás feliz. Un deseo soñarás, soñarás Se hará pronto realidad. Hay cosas tan hermosas Si las deseas tú Y todo es posible Si así lo quieres tú. Una estrella brillará Hoy tus deseos podrán cumplirse Y con las manos hazlo ya Hoy tus deseos van a cumplirse y serás feliz. Un deseo soñarás, soñarás Soñarás, soñarás Soñarás, soñarás Se hará pronto realidad. Un deseo soñarás, soñarás Se hará pronto realidad. Portuguese Lyrics Sua estrela vai brilhar Faça um pedido, um desejo o que quiser A sua estrela vai brilhar Faça um pedido, um desejo o que quiser. É só pedir... Seus desejos, desejos Desejos vão se realizar! Que aventuras, eu vou ter Um astronauta, eu posso ser Liberto a minha imaginação. Eu mal consigo esperar Vamos juntos pra sonhar! Sua estrela vai brilhar Faça um pedido, um desejo o que quiser A sua estrela vai brilhar Faça um pedido, um desejo o que quiser. É só pedir... Seus desejos, desejos Desejos vão se realizar! Que maravilhas, eu vou ver Um dinossauro a correr Magias e encantos feitos só pra mim! Eu mal consigo esperar Vamos juntos pra sonhar! Sua estrela vai brilhar Faça um pedido, um desejo o que quiser A sua estrela vai brilhar Faça um pedido, um desejo o que quiser. É só pedir... Seus desejos, desejos Desejos vão se realizar! Que mundo emocionante Iremos conhecer Tudo é possível Acredite em você! Sua estrela vai brilhar Faça um pedido, um desejo o que quiser A sua estrela vai brilhar Faça um pedido, um desejo o que quiser. É só pedir. Seus desejos, desejos, desejos Desejos, desejos, desejos Desejos vão se realizar! Seus desejos, desejos Desejos vão se realizar! Trivia *This is the last song to feature Kathleen de Leon Jones as a member of the group. *In the ending version, Tim and Nathan were put behind a green screen. Special effects were used to show Tim flying and Nathan in a prehistoric background. *The new Australian cast sings a capella to celebrate New Year's Day on social media accounts. Gallery ;Original Cast Opening_Wish_Upon_A_Star.png Tim_Wish_Upon_A_Star.png Kathleen_Wish_Upon_A_Star.png Charli_Wish_Upon_A_Star.png Nathan_Wish_Upon_A_Star.png Kellie_Wish_Upon_A_Star.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_17.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_16.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_15.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_14.png Tim Wish Upon A Star 2.png Kathleen_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2.png Kathleen Wish Upon A Star 3.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_13.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_12.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_11.png Charli Wish Upon A Star 2.png Nathan Wish Upon A Star 3.png Nathan_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2.png Kellie Wish Upon A Star 3.png Kellie_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_10.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_9.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_8.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_7.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_6.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_5.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_4.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_3.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star.png Star_Wish_Upon_A_Star.png Credits_Wish_Upon_A_Star.png ;Second Cast Opening_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011.png Casey_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011.png Stevie_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011.png Lauren_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011.png Tim_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011.png Fely_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011_8.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011_7.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011_6.png Girls_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011.png Boys_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011_5.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011_4.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011_3.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011_2.png Hi-5_Wish_Upon_A_Star_2011.png Credits Wish_Upon_A_Star 2011.png ;Philippines Cast COMING SOON Category:Series 8 Category:Series 13 Category:2006 Category:2011 Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Casey Burgess Category:Nathan Foley Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Charli Robinson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Tim Maddren Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Fely Irvine Category:Remake songs Category:Hi-5 Philippines Category:2016 Category:Songs of the week Category:Hi-5 Wish upon a star Category:Hi-5 Sing it loud Category:Music Key of E Category:Chatterbox